Time for Mending
by NishaNight
Summary: Story of what happens to Parvati Patil when she comes back for eighth year. I only have a rough idea of where this is going!


Here I was standing on platform 9 ¾, all by myself, rocking back and forth. I had never waited here by myself before. I had said goodbye to my parents at our car, I was eighteen after all, I could catch a train on my own. I was early like I'd always been. I glanced down at my new watch, a beautiful gold watch my sister had given me last week, with the inscription, "Waste no time dwelling on the past". She really was infuriating, I'd never asked for her heavy-handed advice but she'd always dispensed it abundantly. The watch was lovely though, I thought rotating my wrist so it would sparkle in the light. The gold of the watch nicely matched the golden hue of my nails, Witch Weekly's current shade of the fortnight. And as I didn't have Padma in person this year, being overly rational at the most infuriating moments, I suppose the watch would have to do.

Merlin, I missed her. Not just her, I felt so alone. I wasn't used to being this alone. My best friend was gone too, not off in France like my sister, nope. She was dead. I had spoken at her funeral. I could barely remember the words I had said over her casket. There were so many funerals to attend. How many had I actually made it to? Eleven I think. I couldn't remember. That's why I was so alone of course. She, Lavender would have been here, early with me, chatting excitedly about everything we'd do this year. Though, we really shouldn't have been here at all, as eighth year students. It was kind of pathetic, but as we'd learned almost nothing last year, and not all of us were smart enough to have studied a full year ahead on our own, like my sister Padma, we were woefully unprepared for our NEWTs. Despite that, many had chosen not to come back, and with all the dead and injured, only about half my year would be returning to Hogwarts.

Still twenty minutes to go, I sighed looking around. A few of the younger students were milling about, standing with their parents, adjusting their school robes and fidgeting with their trunks. Gods they looked young-pre-pubescent midgets. Seamus appeared at the brick entrance, looking much older than his eighteen years with the new scar adorning the left side of his face. He looked like a hooligan, which he pretty much was even back when he didn't look it. I smiled at him excitedly and waited as he came over to give me a hug. Finally a familiar face. Soon Dean appeared next to him, so tall he towered over me. I hugged him around the middle so I wouldn't have to stand on my toes.

"Hey, your hair is different," Dean commented.

"Yeah, well, I figured it was time for a change," I said. I decided to leave behind the plait and just let my long hair loose, with it feathered on the sides. I liked the way I could feel it swaying when I walked or how it would blow in the wind. It was strangely soothing.

"I like it," Dean whispered in my ear. I glanced up into his face, his eyes were dark and warm, smiling down at me. Well well, this could be interesting. I couldn't wait to tell Lavender, she would…I quickly squashed that thought. There would be none of that dwelling on the tragic and making myself miserable.

"Oi, I'm standin' right here," Seamus complained loudly. "And your hair is still too long," he said gesturing at my butt where my hair ended. "Isn't it annoying, just gettin' in the way all the time. What if you sit on it? Won't it get stuck in doors? Or catch fire during potions?"

Had I really been excited to see him just a few minutes ago?

"I'll pull it back during potions," I mumbled, twisting my hair over my shoulder. "And besides, I thought boys were meant to like long hair?"

"Yeah, sure we do. We like to have something to hold on to when we're—"

"Please don't finish that thought Seamus," Dean interrupted.

"What? I'm just saying," Seamus shrugged. "Fine. Who all do you figure is comin' back this year anyway?"

I was about to start listing off names for him when a hush fell over the platform. Draco Malfoy had just emerged from the barrier. He looked around with his trademark scowl still intact, his skin and hair as unnaturally pale as ever. Pansy Parkinson followed close behind. Everyone was silent and everyone was staring, including me. Then his grey eyes met mine as he walked past.

Rage suddenly flowed through me. I had been calm, I was going to move past everything and live a normal life. Arsehole. I hated him. I hated all of them. I was losing it. I was scowling so hard I was actually developing a headache. This could not be happening to me. I couldn't lose it already. I hadn't even boarded the train yet.

"Can't believe you murderous cowards would show your face here," Seamus said loudly. Malfoy abruptly looked away and marched over to the train that was just pulling up. My jaw finally relaxed.

"This year will be bloody fantastic if them lot is coming back," Seamus said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

Seamus' mouth hardened into a line. He looked positively menacing. "I say it's time to exact a little revenge."

* * *

"This is not an opportunity to get revenge on your fellow students," Professor McGonagall was saying in a voice that was even sterner than her usual no-nonsense tone. "We have lost enough thanks to that madman, Tom Riddle, and I will not tolerate any lingering fights between students. Let me make myself quite clear on this point. If I hear of anyone harming another student, they will immediately find themselves in front of me, and I will not hesitate to expel any offender. From any house." She paused and scanned the crowd. It worked. I was terrified of her. Even Seamus sitting next to me looked a little less smug. He had been happily hashing out revenge plots against the Slytherins on the entire train ride up to Hogwarts.

"Now, I will introduce several new members of our staff. As you might imagine, Defense Against the Dark Arts will be reinstated this year. Professor Andromeda Tonks will be teaching this class, and will also be Head of Slytherin house." Shocked murmurs spread across the Great Hall with a few isolated claps, probably just the naive first years who didn't realize this was not a normal appointment. A known Blood Traitor as head of Slytherin House! Things really were changing. But I was more shocked by the woman's looks. She was the spitting image of Bellatrix Lestrange, except that mercifully she had her hair cut shorter and had a gentle smile on her face. Still, looking at her every day was going to take some getting used to. "Silence," Headmistress McGonagall commanded and everyone obeyed.

"Now, for Muggle Studies, this year we will be joined by Professor Arthur Weasley. His appointment here is for one year only, as he is sorely needed at the Ministry, but we welcome him here all the same." I, along with all the rest of Gryffindor House turned and looked at Ron and Ginny. Ron was looking down at his plate turning red, and Ginny was smiling weakly up at her dad who was waving down to her enthusiatically. "He will also be serving as Head of Gryffindor house this year." Our table gave him an enthusiastic round of applause at that, but Ron started shaking with a terrible coughing fit which continued for several awkward seconds after the applause had died down. Looks like he hadn't been aware of that little piece of news.

"Moving on," Professor McGonagall said pointedly. "Transfiguration will be taught by Professor Neil Rosier." Holy crap, I thought as the man stood up. He was young, mid-twenties probably, and fit and blond, definite eye candy. The only young professor we'd ever had was Snape, gods rest his soul, and he was sort of horrible to look at. Rosier received a stirring round of applause, especially considering that no one knew anything about him. Yup, teenage girls are predictable like that.

"Potions will be taught by Professor Nicholas Longwood," I snickered quietly, that was just hilarious, long wood, haha, until the man stood up and I nearly choked on my pumpkin juice. The man was even better looking that Professor Rosier. He was also young, slim, tall, with longish black hair, and enormous dimples when he smiled. A lot of the same qualities as Professor Snape, but in a much more attractive package. Praise Merlin, I thought, who knew McGonagall had such excellent taste?

"And finally, we have been unable to locate Professor Binns since the Battle of Hogwarts-"

"That's bloody good news," Seamus whispered into my ear, and I smiled back. He really was the most horrid excuse for a professor I'd ever seen, and that included the Carrows.

"-So we have decided to a appoint someone new to teach History of Magic. Professor David Fields." Okay, so now we were back to normal. The man was old, short, and excessively round. If only he'd been cheerful looking, it wouldn't be so bad, but he had the most sour look on his face I'd ever seen. Sort of like a bull dog-that's probably what I'd call him, Bulldog. And the other two, they'd be...the Dashing Duo...huh...sigh.

"All our new professors have very interesting backgrounds but in the interest of time I will let them properly introduce themselves to you during their classes. There will be important announcements over breakfast in the morning, so please everyone make sure you attend in a timely manner, but for now let the feast begin!"

* * *

All the Gryffindors were gathered in our common room, including all the new first years. For some reason we had an unusually high number of first years this year. Our new Head of House had just introduced himself.

"So please if you have any problems of any kind, or need any sort of support or advice don't hesitate to come find me, I am always happy to help. All right-now. There are a few other matters, Quidditch. I think it would be most fair to select a new team from scratch, so I will be planning on holding open tryouts next weekend for all who are interested, and then the team can select a captain themselves. Since we have so many Gryffindors this year, with the eighth years and all, the rooms have been rearranged somewhat as I'm sure you'll find once you head up to your dormitories. Now I know we've all been through a lot, with the war, but I want all of you to be strong and take care of each other, and let's not let it carry on this year. Let's try to make this a good year for all of us. All right well, you're dismissed," Mr. Weasley said rather affectionately. He felt like such a dad, not like a professor.

Upon reaching my room, I could now see what Mr. Weasley meant. There was me, Hermione, and Fay, along with beds for two other eighth years Monica, and Rosemary, who were now moved in with us. The girls were nice enough, but the conversation in the room didn't rise above small talk as we all prepared for bed that night. I laid awake for a long while, my feelings of loneliness overwhelming me. Lavender and I had always excitedly bounced around our beds unpacking, and making plans, and analyzing everything. What she would have thought of all the new professors! We would have discussed that topic for hours. I had never really been close to any of the other girls, and was pretty sure that Hermione had outright contempt for me. She always was a bit of a stuck up cow.

Turning to the side, I realized once again I needed to stop wallowing. I'd promised myself I wouldn't wallow. I would make an effort, to get to know and befriend the others. Maybe one of them would turn out to be just as lively as Lavender. I mean I had the boys, like Seamus and Dean, but I wasn't as close to them as I had been with Lavender and my sister. As my eyes finally drifted closed, I thought once more about Draco's cold grey eyes from the station earlier that day and how angry they had made me. Hopefully I wouldn't have to interact with his sort much. That sort of anger would probably land me in trouble with the likes of Seamus, who based on McGonagall's warning was probably going to get himself expelled before the year was up.

* * *

"So, are you planning to try out for the team?" I asked Fay the next morning as she was getting dressed and I was busy pinning my hair back out of my face. Fay was a slightly shorter than me and stouter, but incredibly strong. She'd been my roommate for years now, and though we weren't close, I knew she'd always talked about being a beater some day. Her corner of the room was decorated with quidditch posters and jerseys for Puddlemere...something. I didn't really follow Quidditch outside of Hogwarts.

"I don't know," Fay said. "I haven't been on the team for the last seven years. Do you really think I should?"

"Definitely. What do you have to lose?" I said finishing up with my hair. It was all pinned back so it fell in a neat narrow line down my back. That should do for lessons today, since I didn't have Potions. I glanced over at Fay. The girl was just as lonely as me. Her best friend had decided against returning to Hogwarts. We'd never had much in common, but it was time to branch out as they say.

"I think I will then," Fay said determinedly. I hoped that went well. I had never really seen her play, but it couldn't hurt to try out.

We headed down to breakfast together, where Dean sat next to me, talking to me the entire time, often leaning down to say something in my ear. I wasn't thick, I could tell he was interested, and a boyfriend would be really nice right now. And I genuinely liked Dean, so I smiled back and encouraged his attention. Who wouldn't?

During breakfast, Professor McGonagall finally stood up to make the announcements she had promised us yesterday. "As you all know, it has been tradition here for centuries that most of your education happens with students of your own house. However it has not escaped my attention that the houses have become very divided. I have asked each professor to encourage you to build relationships and understanding outside your own house within their classrooms. You may be asked to partner up with members of other houses during lessons."

The murmurs became loud protests within seconds, with several students shaking their heads. As a member of the D.A., I already had a few friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that had stayed to defend Hogwarts alongside me, so I supposed I'd be fine to find a partner. The younger students, however, did not seem particularly happy with this development. "Silence," McGonagall ordered. "I will look for other ways to integrate the houses that are likely to make some of you unhappy, but it is for the best. You are dismissed."

No one seemed particularly happy with McGonagall's new "initiative" to make them like each other, but it was Slytherin house down at the end that seemed to be taking the news the worst. It would probably be terrible for them. Who'd want to partner up with a Slytherin? I supposed most of them hadn't been Death Eaters or whatever, but they'd all been complicit in it, hadn't they?

Ah well, c'est la vie. I wasn't about to spare too much concern for the Slytherins. Without Padma, and without Lavender, I got up from my seat alone to leave for Divination. Firenze and Trelawney were going to split the classes, but the eighth years were going to be with Firenze.

"Where are you off to then?" Dean asked as I got up.

"Divination."

"Oh, you're still taking that." Sigh, how I didn't want to defend my desire to study Divination.

"How could you sit through that load of bullshit?" Seamus asked loudly.

"It's not bullshit Seamus, Trelawney did turn out to be a seer after all," I defended myself.

"Yeah, but everything she taught us was utter shite," he repeated himself.

"Well, Firenze is the one teaching our year anyway," I said while double checking that I had all my belongings.

"Well, have fun standing in the forest staring at the stars for two hours."

"It's first thing in the morning, we won't be able to see any stars."

"Well, it'll probably be more pointless than usual then," Seamus smirked at me.

"Hey, lay off her man," Dean said. I just shook my head and walked away. He was defending me to his guy friends, yup definitely interested. I really didn't want to talk about Divination with the guys. I wasn't ready for anyone to know why I was really going back to the class.

Despite defending her, I really did like Firenze much better than Trelawney. For one, he seemed to have a better grasp of what he was talking about, and two, he was much less apt to get dramatic. Sure when we'd started out studying Divination, I'd wanted to know things like when I would have my first kiss, just silly stuff really. But whenever anyone predicted anything bad, Professor Trelawney just decayed into hysterics. Professor Firenze tried to help us realize that the future would always contain good and bad, and only through making ourselves stronger would we be able to cope. He'd say, "To know the future was to accept the truth, without any false hope, and it is something almost no one is willing to do." Though it was for the most part a moot point for us, since most of our predictions in class were so vague they gave us hardly any information at all.

But then last year, everything changed when I started seeing things more clearly. It happened late at night. I woke up in a sweat after dreaming vividly about something I could only recall pieces of. A boy-running-in a forest-pursuers-snatch, he's caught. A week after that Dean had been caught by Snatchers. At first I wrote it off as nothing but a particularly bad dream, I mean, all of us had been worried something like that might happen. Except, it bothered me that this dream had been different from my normal dreams, it stood out, almost as if it was in color, while everything else was in black and white.

A few months later I dreamt of a dragon-soaring through tunnels-goblins screaming, and sure enough eventually Gringotts was attacked by a dragon breaking out from underneath the bank. That freaked me out, who in the world would have guessed that would happen?

A few months after that I had another one of my vivid dreams and...well let's just say I've been taking Dreamless Sleep Potion for the last four months.

But, my Healer said I couldn't do that forever, so here I was back in Divination class hoping Professor Firenze would be able to shed some light on my situation. I hadn't told anyone about what was happening, they'd all think I was crazy. I just told them I was afraid of having nightmares, which was true if not the whole story. There were only four of us eighth years taking Divination. Two Hufflepuffs, me, and Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin I didn't know very well.

During the lesson Professor Firenze had us working separately, meditating and then compiling a list of charts we would complete in our first month. Halfway through he approached me.

"Something is on your mind," he said in his gruff deep voice. I was sitting on the ground so he towered even higher above me than usual. I occasionally worried he'd trip and fall and crush me to death, or wouldn't see me and accidentally step on me, also crushing me to death. Centaurs took some getting used to. This was why I was here after all, it was time to spill.

"Yes professor," I said, suddenly unable to look at him. "Last year, I had these dreams, where I wouldn't see things so much as sense them."

"You will see me after class," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes professor."

"You okay?" Blaise leaned over to ask me as Firenze was walking away.

"I'm fine," I turned back to my work quickly, I really didn't want anyone to know what was going on with me. Least of all some random Slytherin.

And so Firenze was going to help me cope with it, I hoped. My newfound blessing that was really more of a nightmare. It's funny, when I was younger I would have given anything to be able to really see the future, it just seemed so cool. Now I would have done anything to shut it off, but I couldn't. I, Parvati Patil, was a Seer.

* * *

Sigh, I was in a great mood. Turns out our two hunky new professors, Longwood and Rosier, were both really nice and competent as well. McGonagall was much better at selecting staff than Dumbledore. For all his supposed greatness, he didn't seem to care much when picking some of the terrible teachers we'd had so far.

Professor Rosier had just become a Transfiguration Master over in America and spoke with an adorable accent. I have to admit, I may have been a bit more lost than usual as I was focused more on his voice and less on what he was saying. Strange that we'd never had any Americans here at Hogwarts until now. He'd insisted on interhouse pairs, and I had quickly paired up with my sister's friend Terry Boot. It seemed Transfiguration at least would go smoothly this year.

And Professor Longwood hadn't said much about his background, but seemed excellent at Potions without being so grumpy and intense that he intimidated us into making catastrophic mistakes like Snape. I had made an excellent start to my Polyjuice Potion, as had most of the eighth years. And thankfully we had been paired with Hufflepuff this time instead of Slytherin, so I was able to work with Hannah Abbott who wasn't naturally gifted at Potions, but then again neither was I, but we both worked diligently to get it right. I never thought I would, but for the first time in my Hogwarts education I had actually enjoyed a Potions lesson.

And now it was time for our first History of Magic lesson. Looks like all the houses were going to be together for this one. More of us had turned out than I originally expected. Professor Fields, or the Bulldog as I thought of him, was grumpily arranging parchments on his desk at the front of the room.

"The best thing happened in Muggle Studies," Seamus said excitedly to Dean and me.

"You're taking Muggle Studies?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course not, my Dad's a Muggle, why would I waste my time in that class? Nah, Neville's taking it and he told me that Tonks is making all of Slytherin take Muggle Studies."

"What?" I started laughing.

"Oh yeah, apparently Professor Weasley's first assignment is for each person to read a Muggle novel, pick a Muggle character they admire and make an oral report about why to the class," Seamus grinned wickedly.

"Is it too late to sign up for this class?" Dean asked while I cracked up.

"Settle down now, class is beginning," the Bulldog barked loudly. I stifled my laughter turning back around to face the front of the room. I felt a strong urge to yawn and put my head down on my desk, but I wasn't really tired. Dear gods, I was conditioned to fall asleep in this room.

"Everyone pick up your things and stand up," he waited while we followed his instructions. "Hurry up. Now, you will all reseat yourselves at the desk with your name-on-it."

Whoops, now that I looked carefully there was a name inscribed in small print on my desk, and I was most certainly not Pansy Parkinson. There was chaos as everyone started wandering the room and calling to each other when they found their friends names. Dean called out to me gesturing towards the front of the room at the desk across from him. He smiled over at me while I sat down, and I smiled back. Sigh, I wondered if and when he was going to ask me out. As we were staring at each other smiling like idiots, someone sat down next to me. Undoubtedly the partner the Bulldog had assigned me. Holy crap, no, not him. I looked back at Dean, he'd gotten a nice Hufflepuff. I turned back to mine. Why had I gotten him? Wait maybe there weren't really partners for this class, just assigned seats.

"All right, now that you're all seated, I want you to turn to the person sharing your desk and introduce yourself. Ah, nevermind, you're eighth years, you probably all know each other already."

Yup I certainly knew this guy. He was infamous.

"Well, this person will be your partner for a very special history project you will be completing this term."

And my life is absolutely horrendously awful. I have no luck at all.

"You will get to know this person very intimately."

What why? Why oh why oh why...

"And they will get to know you."

Oh no they won't.

"You will be writing personal histories of each other with special focus on the last two wizarding wars. These are actually going to become part of an official ministry archive to document these events."

What the hell was he on about?

"Isn't that exciting?"

No it bloody well was not exciting. It was the most horrible news I'd had since the bloody battle. The Bulldog was grinning, looking happy in his own terrifying way. He was joking. He had to be bloody joking.

"Now I realize that your formal history training is more or less non-existent. I myself had the misfortune of being taught by Professor Binns many years ago. But don't worry, I will be remedying that. We will work extra hard to get all of your history skills ship-shape. Now let's begin, everyone turn to chapter six of your books, we will start with the Goblin Wars."

I looked at my partner with what I'm pretty sure was a look of complete and utter horror that I was currently feeling. He glanced at me briefly with his cold gray eyes before looking back to the front totally indifferent to me. And there it was, the rage that was bubbling just below the surface. I let it wash over me, and I didn't really hear what the Bulldog was saying for the rest of the lesson.

After class I stayed behind, waiting for the room to empty before approaching him.

"Sir, I need you to change my partner," I said looking down at him. Sure I had recently grown taller, enough to be on the tall side for a girl, but he was a round little man.

"Whyever would I do that?" he asked calmly.

"Sir, I don't think you understand what happened to me, I just, I can't work with Draco Malfoy."

"Miss Patil, is it?" I nodded. "I do not require you to like the person with whom you'll be working, only that you work diligently to complete your assignment. In fact, this might be a valuable lesson. There will be many occasions when you disagree with the people with whom you must work and get along. I know there are many such people in my life, not least of all my wife!"

He was laughing. The Bulldog was laughing. The Bulldog was married. Wait what?

"I really think this will be an enriching experience for you." He nodded reassuringly.

"No sir, you don't understand..." He put up a hand to cut me off. "Now I know that many of you kids have complicated personal histories regarding the war, which is why I want you all to complete this assignment." I sighed heavily, and it seemed to give him pause. I really didn't think I would be physically capable of talking to Malfoy let alone completing this bloody project. Just looking at him made my blood boil.

"Miss Patil, if I allow you to change partners, next lesson there will be a line out my door of people asking the same favor. But if you are absolutely adamant that this partnership in unacceptable, and you will not be able to complete the assignment, then talk to your head of house. If Professor Weasley feels that you are justified in doing so, I will allow you to switch partners. I also implore you to consider how your partner might feel, having someone be unwilling to work with them."

As if I cared at all how Malfoy felt. He could rot in hell for all I cared. But what would Mr. Weasley say? He was the world's nicest man, he might let me off. His son had died after all at the hands of these monsters. He'd understand why I couldn't work with a Death Eater wouldn't he? Then again, he was teaching all these Death Eater kids. Crap, he totally wouldn't let me off. And actually, I really didn't want to complain to him about my feelings, he'd lost his son too after all, he didn't need to hear me whining. Oh hell, why oh why was this happening to me?

"Sir I guess I will stay partners with him."

"There you are, you see, that's the sort of empathy I want this project to engender. Now run along, Miss Patil, I'm sure you have plenty to work on, with that parchment on the Goblin Wars due in two days time."

What there was an assignment for the class? I really hadn't been paying attention.

I walked back to Gryffindor tower in a daze. I would have to work with Draco bloody Malfoy, all term apparently. Well that was just...I needed to write my sister.

* * *

_Dear Padma,_

_How is Paris? Do you get to go out much or are you working all the time? How's Anthony? You two at it like rabbits? Just kidding! Though seriously, at some point Mum and Dad are going to figure out he's living with you. Just saying._

_Hogwarts is sort of the same as always. He have a bunch of new professors, some of them actually pretty handsome! There are these two guys, Professor Rosier and Professor Longwood that are super cute. Mr. Weasley is teaching Muggle Studies and is our head of house, for this year anyway. McGonagall brought on Mrs. Tonks to teach Defense and she's head of Slytherin! Can you believe it? It's crazy._

_I really miss you. I'm kind of lonely. I don't have any girl friends to talk about stuff with. The guys are great, and funny, but, oh! I forgot to tell you. I think Dean is into me, he hasn't asked me out yet, but I think he will. The first Hogsmeade weekend maybe. We'll see. Do you think I should go for it if he does? I mean I really like Dean, I think he's great, I just hadn't really thought of him that way before now. But he is pretty great. I'll probably go for it. I need a boyfriend I think. It'd be a lot of fun._

_I also have some not so great news. There's this new silly little man teaching History of Magic. They finally got rid of Binns! Or they can't find him, or something. But anyway, he paired us up and we've got to write little histories about eachother. But he's paired me up with bloody Malfoy! I'll probably kill him before the term is up! Seriously sis, what am I going to do. The thought of even talking to him is unbearable. You have to help me!_

_Oh, and Firenze is teaching Divination, so that's a bit of good news. He figured out what had happened with me, and is giving me private lessons to help me through it. I'm not off the Dreamless Sleep yet though. After the last time, I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with all that yet, but hopefully soon. I promise soon._

_Ok, write me back, and give me some of that bloody advice you always want to give me! I promise I might listen this time._

_Love,_

_Parvati_


End file.
